An Experiment Gone Wrong
by Yosenity
Summary: After the events of Star Trek 2009, the U.S.S Enterprise is investigating the disappearances of missing children from Earth and the new Vulcan planet. Just a pilot fanfic if you will, if it gets good reviews I'll continue it
1. Chapter 1 PILOT!

(Disclaimer: I do not own star trek in anyway shape or form, besides my imagination is not nearly as awesome to create anything close to a Vulcan. Anyway, this is just a very rough, and I mean extremely rough, first chapter of a star trek fan fiction based off the new movie NOT any other star treks. I saw the 2009 movie and that is what drove me to star trek. I have a character and a very rough plot line but what I have established is still not enough to make a very compelling story after the fact the sub mystery is solved. I'm still working on improving the plot in my mind and as I write but be warned that there probably won't be another chapter out soon, for I am already working on another fan fiction that I want to finish before I devote myself to this one (plus I have to refine this one as I stated above). But when I thought up this rough plot, I will not lie, I actually wanted it to be part of the New Star Trek film, be that either the plot or the character was used, (which I know there will be a new movie coming out in another year or so since the first was so well received by the public), please do not judge me on this for I know that is extremely unlikely for that to happen plus it is a bit over shooting of how well my imagination is compared to the writers of the Star Trek film (which I applaud them btw for making the movie so damn good). Plus I would LOVE to point out that I WILL NOT be using star dates in this fan fiction! For two simple reasons; 1) I don't know what the hell star dates are (in fact they confuzzled the heck out of me when I tried to learn them anyway) and 2) I have no idea how to use star dates and nor do I know how to use them properly, so instead of using them wrongly and making it so that the plot runs into the past them jumps 100 years into the future by accident, I decided not to use them at all. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but all I can say is that I'm terribly sorry at my lack of star dating abilities. But if you do like my fan fiction please comment on it so I know whether or not I should continue this story, I will continue in my mind but whether or not I put it on paper is up to you. I definitely appreciate comments and such and they fuel me to write. If you want any other back round on the character and/or the beginnings of the fan fiction idea please check my profile or message me ^^)

----------------------------------------

"Captain! Communications with Star Fleet are being jammed!"

"Mr. Sulu how's our status?"

"Shield's are holding up captain but we can't stay like this for much longer than a couple more hours."

The U.S.S Enterprise had been sent to investigate disappearances of Vulcan children on the new planet Vulcan's had decided to call their new home. But also at the same time Earth children have been disappearing as well, but Star Fleet disregarded these reports as abductions by fellow humans. On board the bridge sat young Captain James Kirk, his face was beginning to turn white but he was keeping his cool for he new that his first mission aboard the U.S.S Enterprise had been more dangerous than this one, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The Star Ship had entered Orbit around the New Vulcan planet and had investigated with other Vulcan's on the surface. Kirk was frustrated with the little knowledge they had on their missing children and of there no emotions; even though his first commander and close friend Spock showed no emotion, it still frustrated him when he saw no emotion in their eyes. The Enterprise was just out of view of the planet when a strange reading had come up on Spock's screen. It was anew ship slightly larger than the Enterprise. When Kirk ordered that the ship's appearance be put on screen, even Spock was puzzled even though he wouldn't use that term.

The new ship had no visible name, nor did the design match any records of space ships that Star Fleet new of. The ship's exterior couldn't be explained by Kirk but he new that it was a very advanced ship at that. Estimating by the size and shape of the ship Kirk guessed that it was a scientific ship, bent on research, but who did it belong too? And why was it in the Vulcan planet vicinity? Kirk ordered that communications be contacted with the ship to see if they new anything about the disappearances. But as soon as communications were established the ship had opened fire. Now Kirk was trying to keep the ship from being pulverized in space against the new force. And now without contact to star fleet Kirk didn't have to option of telling them about their current situation.

"Captain, there's a transmission coming from the ship."

Kirk nodded and the transmission appeared on the screen Spock walked over to Kirks side and raised an eyebrow as the alien's features became clear.

"Interesting."

The male alien's facial features were more or less human but different in many ways. It appeared to have a completely flat nose its eyes were just like slits; Kirk could see movement behind them as if the alien were examining the whole bridge. It appeared to have horizontal ears that ended abruptly as it hit its wavy scruffy blonde hair. Its skin seemed to have the rough appearance to it and with a slight hint of bright yellow in it. Kirk watched as the alien's eyes landed on him and he cleared his throat.

"I am Captain James Kirk."

"Hello captain," The alien said in a rather smooth deep voice, "I hope you find my English acceptable."

"You speak it very well," Kirk answered with a smile as he put his elbows on his knees and leaned against his hands, "May I inquire that you stop attacking the Enterprise or I'm afraid we will have to return fire soon."

"This is a research ship, we do not intend on fighting a space ship, I know we would be overwhelmed." And with the end of his sentence the missiles stopped.

"A very logical conclusion." Spock added under his breath.

Kirk ignored the comment by Spock but laughed slightly at it. He returned his attention back to the screen. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions about a matter that we were sent here to investigate."

The Alien hesitated for a minute and then answered, "Ask away captain, we have nothing to hide."

"I want to know, if you know anything about the disappearance of some Vulcan children?"

The alien did not respond back verbally but only with a shrug. Kirk sighed but behind his face, the wheels in his mind were turning.

"May I ask your name before I end the transmission then?"

"My name is Commander Hisper."

"Commander," and Kirk nodded, "how long will you be staying in the vicinity?"

"Only a couple more hours, we are repairing our warp drives that were damaged last take off."

"Thank you for the cooperation Commander."

And with that the transmission ended. Kirk put his mouth on his hands and began humming into them as if deep in thought. Spock turned to him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Captain?"

Kirk finally got up and looked over to Spock.

"Scotty, control the bridge for a couple of hours."

"Sir?"

"Spock come with me."

Kirk and Spock quickly headed to the elevator while, as they pasted, every officer in the bridge stared at Kirk until the door closed leaving Spock and Kirk alone.

"Captain, would you care letting me in on this plan of yours, assuming there is a plan."

"Oh there's a plan. That commander is hiding something from us."

"That is easily seen Captain, for his voice seemed to be to calm and his eyes to fixed on you."

Kirk looked up at Spock and Spock returned with a monotone answer, "Normally when a person is trying to lie, he picks a focal point strongly and/or a steady voice so it doesn't seem like he's lying."

Kirk nodded with a dumbfounded look and smiled a bit as the elevator doors opened and Kirk headed towards the transportation room.

"So are you planning to investigate the ship without being seen?"

"Precisely Spock. But we won't have to look far for if we can just find a man and you can read his mind, we'll know doings on the ship and we'll see what it is their hiding if any."

"A very rough plan."

"I know. But Star Fleet shouldn't be worried for the ship doesn't seem to be entwined with Star Fleet for according to your records, this ship has never been seen."

Kirk and Spock entered the transporter room and Kirk told the engineer of where they were headed. The engineer nodded and Spock and Kirk stepped onto the platforms. And within seconds they were gone.

Kirk and Spock reappeared on the other space ship in a dark corridor. Its walls were all shiny metal but the floor was damp and sticky as if a live swamp plant were alive on the ground. Kirk gulped and plugged his nose for the smell while Spock seemed to be unaffected. They ventured down the corridor and soon it opened up into a huge room. The swamp plant floor seemed to be growing up the walls, and the stench in here worsened. The room was so large Kirk could barely make out the back wall and he couldn't even begin to find the ceiling. The room was very dark and had a slight greenish color to the very little light that was in the room. Kirk suspected that the metal walls bounced the light from the source making it seem like there was lighter than what actually was. But they didn't have enough time to enjoy the terrible scenery. Spock was already looking around and found ten's upon thousands of beds and everyone of them was hooked up to a tube that ran into the middle of the room and disappeared into the floor.

"Captain, it looks like a hospital."

Kirk was looking in the other direction and came to the same conclusion. It was almost exactly like a hospital but why?

Suddenly a girl began yelling which made Kirk jump out of his skin. Spock took his arm and began guiding him over to a bed about ten down and Kirk could see violent movement on the bed. There was a teenage girl laying there her face contorted in pain. She looked human and her blonde hair soaked in sweat. She had been chained down onto the bed and she was fighting against them with all her might. Her yelling soon became screams of pain as her eyes shot open to reveal bright blue, blood shot, terrified eyes. Her pupils fell on Spock and Kirk and she turn her head to them as her body began to shake violently and her veins began to pop out.

"Help… me…" She managed to say. But as soon as the words exited her mouth a yellowish liquid came from the tubes leading to her bed. They then saw that many tubes were connected to her body at different places and the yellow liquid entered her body and with each second the girl screams became more desperate. Kirk stepped forward and grabbed a chain but Spock held him back.

"Hold on captain, we don't know what will happen I you stop the procedure, you could kill her."

Kirk gulped and watch till the girl finished screaming and the liquid retreated. Spock grabbed her hand as the girl fainted and checked her pulse.

"She's alive and she's human."

But then a computer turned on over the girl's bed and her body signals were displayed over head.

"Subject, Melody. Dose, # 12. Last dose to be presented in 4 hours. Body systems normal. Human heart, stable. Breathing Stable."

Then a vial of green liquid came out from the wall next to the girl's head and the computer continued.

"Please take next dose in order to complete procedure."

Kirk turned to Spock and he raised an eyebrow.

"I do not see any Vulcan children, but it is curious why a human girl would be on a ship that is unregistered in the Star Fleet records."

"I say we get her back to the ship and see what they're doing to her."

"I agree, we should figure out what their doing before we make any assumptions, plus it would be useless to ask them directly. Even though they seem peaceful, I'm sure they will do what it takes to keep their secret just that."

"Enough logic Spock and help me."

Within the half hour the two men had un hooked the teenage girl and Spock was now carrying her in his arms. Kirk had grabbed the vial and they contacted the Enterprise. Soon they had beamed upon their ship and Bones was there to take the girl. Within the next three hours everything on the ship had returned to normal. The ship was heading back to earth and Kirk was just waiting on Bones' report on their new cargo. And with that thought the communicator buzzed.

"Jim, I think you need to be down here in order for this to make sense."

"Alright Bones, I'll be right down."

Kirk and Spock went straight down to sick bay and found Dr. McCoy staring over some papers.

"Dr.?" Spock asked.

"Jim, I just don't understand it."

"Don't understand what?"

"Her… her readings. They just don't make sense."

"Here Bones." And Dr. McCoy handed the papers to Kirk with Spock reading them over his shoulder. Soon Kirk was scratching his own head and finally shook it.

"But that's impossible."

"It can't be impossible captain if it what were reading is true."

"Thank you Spock" Kirk said his frustration with Vulcan's logic coming up again.

Dr. McCoy stepped in as he led them over to the girl.

"The only conclusion is that she's a science experiment. Her DNA is normally human but the yellow liquid you described to me seems to be something that's making her DNA and blood mutate. I don't understand what the liquid comes from but I have concluded that she needs the next dose in order to survive."

"So she is just a Ginny pig, in a DNA experiment. Spock check the missing kids list on earth."

"Already on it captain."

Kirk looked over the girl and her white face made a string in his heart pull, he felt sorrow for her and couldn't help wonder how long she had been on that ship being tortured. But suddenly her eyes shot open and she grabbed onto Kirk's arm. She gritted her teeth and in her eyes Kirk could see immense pain.

"BONES!"

"Jim! Hold on!"

McCoy came over with the vial and needle, he began injecting the girl with the liquid and suddenly the girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she continued to scream. Her IV tank began boiling as if her red blood was boiling and Spock came back into the room completely calm despite what was happening.

"I have concluded that she is one of the disappear children, she was in child protection agency's when she disappeared."

"Never mind that now Spock."

As they watched the girl began grabbing at the edges of her bed and tears streamed down her face. The blood in her IV began to turn brown and then slowly it turned green. Spock went over to examine it and he turned back to Kirk surprise behind his eyes.

"Vulcan blood sir."

"What?"

"But she's human?"

"I can't explain it."

Suddenly the girl grabbed Spock's hand and forced it over her ears and Kirk watched as her ears began to slowly grow and become pointed.

"Please…" the girl managed to say, "make … the… pain stop!"

She finally screamed one last time until she fainted again. Her hand came down onto the bed side table knocking the water glass off and it smashed to the floor. Everyone was silent including Spock as they looked at the girl. Finally McCoy took Spock's arm and took out a bit of his blood.

"Dr.?" Spock asked.

"Hold on."

McCoy then took some blood from the girl and put them both into the computer. His face went white.

"She's no longer human."

"What?"

"Who ever put her through this… experiment. They changed her."

"Explain Doctor."

"She's half Vulcan now."

Silence fell over the room as the three men looked down at the girl that was called Melody.

(FYI this is a super rough draft of the first chapter. If I want to I may go back and add more details but I really just wanted to get this down so you guys could read it.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I'm going to test your reflexes, this won't hurt more like tingle."

The doctor hit Melody's knee with a small instrument and Melody's leg jerked up from the reaction. Melody herself just watched her expression never changing and her eyes blank. The doctor looked up and smiled at her as he tested the next knee which did the same as the first. He seemed please and patted Melody's leg as he got off his own knees and wrote something on his note pad. Her eyes followed the doctor's every movement. She sighed silently when the doctor didn't immediately turn back to her and she proceeded to examine the office again for the fourth time and counting. Everything was white as a pale green outlined the places where the walls, ceiling, and floor met. It was just like any other doctor's office; high tech instruments, a bed that wasn't really a bed more like an uncomfortable cushion with paper on top, cabinets, and a mirror on the far wall that showed Melody sitting on the bed. She looked at her reflection and pursed her lips as she looked as the red dress the people she had met had put on her. She liked it better than the rags she had been wearing but all in all she liked the blue dress better than red. But the good news was her boots were adorable. She had found a pair of knee high boots in the closet of clothes and the doctor aboard the ship had allowed her to wear them. McCoy was the doctor's name? She couldn't remember.

She turned her head slightly to the left and ran her fingers all the way up and down her new ears although she wasn't sure if they could be called ears. They were extremely pointed and to be quite honest with herself, she had seen aliens walk around earth all her life but aliens with these types of ears? Well there was one on the star ship wasn't there? Melody closed her eyes trying to remember faces, there was the doctor and this young looking strong man; the captain, then there was another man. He had black hair and was extremely tall, but pointed ears? His features didn't look human… was he the one with pointed ears? She opened her eyes in frustration at not being able to remember. Being on earth again for 2 days and only been able to see the men for a second, it was a miracle she even remembered that much.

"Ok dear?"

Melody looked up and turned her head in the voices direction and she saw her doctor looking at her with his eyes kind of worried. She nodded slowly and he smiled as he opened some drawers to get more instruments to continue the physical. She looked into the mirror again and noticed her roots beginning to turn very dark. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, even though she was sure that it wasn't going to do anything. When was she getting out of here? She wanted to get back to those men. The first sign of caring in years, and she wanted to see if they had more of caring to give. She heard the doctor move and her eyes snapped back to him as he came over with a flash light in one hand and some sort of metal stick in the other.

"Ok hun, this won't hurt either."

Again Melody said nothing.

--------------------------------------------

"Captain?"

"Jim?"

Outside the Star Fleet conference room; Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were all waiting to go in and explain what they had found. But how the heck where they going to break to Star Fleet that a new species of aliens where conducting experiments on humans when they didn't have any proof but their memories. McCoy was unable to fill out a medical log because what was she classified as? And what had been wrong with her? All they knew was that she was induced with something, screamed and then grew pointed ears hardly enough for a medical record. Was that enough for Star Fleet to be put on alert for a 'dangerous' new species?

"I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Just tell them what we saw." Bones interjected.

"They will probably want proof, to make sure that you're not just experiencing deep space trauma." Spock said with logic in every word he spoke.

"But the Hospital won't release her until they have finished their tests on her. Besides we're not her guardians, they won't release her to us."

"That's not entirely true doctor." Spock said as he turned his sharp yet soft eyes on Bones, "Since we are the ones who found her and nobody has come to claim her and she hasn't mentioned parents, that makes us her guardians for the time being."

Kirk raised his eyebrow at that, could he take Melody in as proof? Or would she be uncooperative? It would depend.

"Spock, go see her and see if she is in good enough condition to talk or if she should return to her room on the ship. If not, take her back to her room and stay on the ship"

"Yes Captain." And with that Spock left heading towards the hospital.

They only had a few more hours on earth, before they needed to get back into space and continue the investigation of the missing Vulcan children. With the Vulcan species on the verge of extinction, find the missing Vulcan children had become a necessity for Star Fleet, which was why Kirk was so worried that this wouldn't be important to them.

"Jim, you ready?"

Kirk sniffed and rubbed his nose as he faced the doors leading into the council room and shrugged.

"With or without Star Fleet's help, we're going to figure this out."

Bones smiled as the doors opens and the two men were welcomed into the council room.

--------------------------

"I told you, everything is perfect. She's completely healthy, the only thing I find wrong with her is that she won't talk to me at all. She might not talk to you either."

"Is there something wrong with her vocal cords?"

"No she just doesn't want to talk."

Spock and the Doctor where talking outside in the hallway looking into the office where Melody sat patiently on the bed for her company to return. The window was tinted so people could see in but not out and Spock was staring right into the sides of Melody's eyes as she continued to stare at the wall. Spock just continued to watch her through the glass studying every movement of her eyes because that was the only thing that was moving; the rest of her body was completely still.

"Do you know when she will be released?"

"Actually, we were trying to contact child services since the information you gave us told us to look there, but it turns out that the facility was destroyed in a fire, so we tried to contact other facilities in the area and they pulled us some of her records," the doctor pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder he was carrying and shrugged, "We have no records of her parents or her family for that matter."

Spock raised an eyebrow as he took the piece of paper from the doctor. Without looking at the paper he could already tell something was weird, paper? Normally hand-held sheet computers were used to convey information quickly. But paper? Maybe that's how the information was sent and this was the original. Spock glanced down at the writing and he found out why the information wasn't put into a computer. There was hardly anything on it. All it was was Melody's full name, her birthplace, and birth date.

Spock's eyebrow went up further as he re-read the three lines over and over again. Why wasn't there a social security number? A Birth certificate? Parents names? Nothing.

Spock looked back up at the doctor and the doctor shook his head obviously knowing what Spock was going to ask.

"That is the only thing on file and it took us 2 days just to find that."

Spock's mind was turning, there were 3 possible scenarios to why there was a lack of information especially in this day and century. 1, when Melody was taken away from her parents from child services her parents only provided that information the service, 2, Her family was very poor and couldn't afford to put all her information down or 3, it was erased. And judging the situation, Spock's logical answer must be number 3 with the facts that were staring at him in the face but he wasn't ready to eliminate any other options yet. He looked back up at the doctor and repeated his question.

"Do you know when she will be released?"

"Well she can leave now if you wish, since you and your captain are the ones who found her, she can go with you if she wishes. I would normally take her back to child services but she has no parents on record to help her financially."

"I understand your emotional logic doctor but I have orders from my captain to bring her to him, for we are her guardians for the time being until records can be pulled up to tell her to return to child services or her parents. But recording to this," Spock pointed at her birth date year, "she is only seventeen."

"Yes I am aware, so she can choose to go with you or stay here. Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly."

The doctor turned the knob and the moment the knob turned Melody's head snapped in the direction of the door and watched the two men enter the room with her wide blue eyes. The doctor motioned for Melody to stand and he turned to introduce Spock.

"Melody this is commander Spock, you can go with him back to the star ship enterprise or you can stay on earth. It's your choice. But I must get going to see other patients. I do hope to see you again my dear."

He smiled warmly to Melody but her face never changed. The doctor turned to leave but also stopped to talk again.

"I had the test results transferred to your ships medical records for you and your captain and medical officer to review. Good day Mr. Spock."

The doctor smiled warmly to Spock as he left the room adjusting his white coat. As the door snapped shut Spock turned his attention to Melody who still hadn't moved. He cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back as he stared into the girls eyes.

"Do you want to return to the enterprise?"

Melody did not answer. Her eyes were examining every aspect of Spock's face as fast as she could. Spock began walking towards her a bit but then suddenly she stood up and went to his side immediately. Spock stopped as he obversed what Melody was doing. Melody brought her hand up and traced Spock's pointed ear and with every touch her eyes seemed to widen and twinkle. She grabbed Spock's hand and made him trace her pointed ear as her blue eyes turned from his ear to his eyes again.

"Yes," Spock said reading her expression, "We are the same."

Melody's eyebrows raised as she lowered her hand and lowered Spock's hand. Spock could tell she was in thought and he didn't disturb her. Melody's eyes fell onto her feet and they stayed there for a few minutes as she thought and Spock patiently waited returning his arms behind his back. But they didn't stay there for long. Melody's head snapped up and she slowly moved Towards Spock's other side and she stood next to him. She took Spock's hand and held it in her own with her other hand holding it too as if scared he was going to leave. Spock looked down at the girl who stood a maybe a foot shorter than him. She looked back up at him with babyish eyes that were filled with curiosity.

"Sp-Spock." Melody said to Spock as the grip on his hand tightened.

Spock raised his eyebrow for a minute and then nodded, "Yes, I am Spock, Melody is your name I am told."

She nodded once and quickly and Spock continued, "Are you coming with me then?"

She nodded again and turned her eyes from him to the door and as Spock opened the door Melody bounded out of the office like it was the last day of school.

-------------------------------------

"Melody, where you found by the enterprise?"

Melody nodded once.

"Where human when they found you?"

Silence as Melody remembered and then a nod.

"Can you tell us what the alien looked like?"

But Kirk could tell Melody wasn't going to answer that question. She just stared at the council with wide eyes as the silence grew with every second.

Spock had asked Melody if she was well enough to be asked a few questions and after a nod from Her he had brought her to the council room where now all she was giving as answers were nods and shakes. She never spoke, the only time she spoke was before she entered the room and was re-introduced to Kirk and Bones. She had pointed to them like an eight year old and had muttered their names.

"Jim." Melody had said and Kirk corrected her.

"It's James."

"Jim." Melody had repeated and Kirk shrugged and nodded.

"Ok fine, you can call me Jim too, I guess. But when we get back onto the ship it's captain ok?"

Melody just looked at him and a small smile creaked on her face then she turned to Bones.

"M-McCoy." She stuttered and Bones nodded to her smiling to her.

"That's right. I'm the doctor."

Melody's smile grew as she nodded, indicating she was remembering him.

Kirk smiled as he watched another question being asked and Melody shook her head. Kirk was liking the girl even though she didn't speak much. If she decided to join star fleet, he could have her stay on the enterprise until she was ready to go off on her own. She had answered that she didn't want to leave the enterprise, but they had to figure out what had happened to her. She had to go to Vulcan and learn to be Vulcan if there was no cure for what had happened to her, or she could just have a Vulcan mentor. And since she seemed to be the type of girl who knew what she wanted and was going to stick to that, which reminded Kirk of himself, it seemed like they were going to keep Melody for a long time. Maybe she could do her star fleet training on the star ship if she still wouldn't talk or wasn't 'claimed'.

"Captain James."

Kirk heard his name being said and as he looked up he saw Melody pointing to him.

"You really want to stay with them?"

Melody nodded as her eyes turned serious and Kirk was called back to the stand next to Melody.

"Captain Kirk, you are allowed to keep Melody on the Enterprise until further notice. She has agreed to join Star Fleet so you better start teaching her Star Fleet regulations until she can get her Vulcan half down. You are to return to your previous mission and you are instructed to take off immediately as you are ready. We will keep our eyes open for this new alien."

"Thank you."

Melody smiled widely as she turned to Kirk and then looked at Spock and Bones. Kirk looked down at her as he escorted her out of the room with his two officers behind him, wondering what he was going to do next.

_____________

Ok that's the next chapter for now; I'm heading back to my other fanfic!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Check my PROFILE for updates and announcements!!!!!!!!

PWEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
